Courtyard
by Mikko Uchima
Summary: Soul likes Kid...who am i kidding i suck at summaries but the parings are SoulXKid SteinXSpirit and some GirikoXJustin mpreg and some yuri if u guys will help me choose the parings.
1. Makas great idea

Heyyy im Yaoi-fan1316 and I bring u my first story ever! It's a Soul eater one I hope u guys find it funny and good.

Parings are (semexuke)- SoulXKid SteinXSpirit and a little GirikoXJustin plus some yuri I haven't figured out yet can u guys help me pick out some parings from yuri?

It will be multi-chaptered and flames will be used to start bonfires.

There will be smex and m-preg in later chapters(not to late).

I will also take requests.

My muses will differ a bit next chapter they will be Spirit and Kid.

ON WITH THE STORY!

School had just ended at the DWMA. Soul sighed as he walked towards the basketball court, his friends were waiting for him to arrive. Even Spirit and Stein were there to watch, Maka had no complaints because recently they had learned Spirit was Makas "mother" and Stein her father, Kami was only to make it seem normal for Maka but they eventually told explained why Spirit was always so clingy and never actually showed any intrest in woman.

"HEY SOUL YOUR GUNNA BE ON OUR TEAM!" screamed Black*Star, by our team he meant himself, Kid, and Crona. The other team was Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"That's cool"

The game went well for the first half hour until Kid tripped on a rock and landed on Soul and they crashed to the ground, Kids face buried in Souls chest. Soul face matched his eyes. Kid slowly lifted himself up off soul his face just as red but hidden by his hair. When he got off he apologized to Soul and ran off Liz and Patty running after him.

"I guess the games over then … come on Soul lets go home and prepare supper" said Maka.

"K lets go" said Soul still feeling the warmth of his secret crushes head on his chest –yes Soul Eater Evans had a crush on Death The Kid-.

After supper he went to his room and laid on his bed thinking over what had happened at the game.

'his face was red wasn't it … no I just imagined it im being to hopeful he..' his thoughts were cut short when Maka entered his room.

"He was blushing you know( Maka knows about Souls crush) I think he loves you to your just so stubborn to notice it! Theres a dance coming up ask him to it the worst that'll happen is he'll say no"

"That's the thing I love him to much and I don't wanna get rejected"

"YOUR SO STUBBORN ITLL HURT MORE IF YOU NEVER TRY! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND ASK HIM TO THE DANCE OR WRITE A LETTER IF YOUR TO CHICKEN SHIT TO ASK HIM IN PERSON!"

"That's it Maka! I'll write him a letter! Its perfect at least if I get rejected I wont get it to my face!"

"Ok heres some paper and a pen start writing" With that Maka left him to his letter.

Finally after hours of hand cramping writing and 60 crumpled useless drafts later his letter looked like this:

_Dear Kid…_

_I want to ask you to the dance but im to chicken shit to ask you in person. I don't wanna ruin our friendship by liking you so I want to meet you by the court at 6:00 and if you don't wanna come or don't wanna go to the dance with a boy don't come._

_- A friend._

Soul planned to put it in Kids locker on Monday until then he was a nervous wreck.

A.N!: ummm theres the first chapter sorry it's a bit angsty not intentional plz review ill give you homemade cookies if you do! Theres no review cost to my chapters I just wanna hear thoughts and if anyone has any idea who I should pair Black*Star with plz tell me and next chapter will be focused on Kid.


	2. Kids secret

Hiii im back I wanted to get more written because I can mainly update during the weekends! Still hoping you'll help me on yuri parings! Theirs a poll in my page to vote if u luv me plz vote.

Im so happy I already has a reviewer you know who u are so heres some homemade cookies as promised! *hands u cookies* u made me wanna write this chappy more soooo this is for you roomofangels!

Spirit: You forgot the disclaimer last chappy

Did ? opps that's why I has u guys here to help me remember stuff like that *conks head*

Kid:When does the mpreg come in I cant wait!

Me and Spirit: shhhhhh*whispers* he don't think hes having the baby. *normal talk* Soon enough Kid soon enough.

Kid: Ok Yaoi-Fan1316 dosent own Soul Eater

ON WITH THE STORY!

When Kid arrived home after the game he went to take a shower to clear his head and give him time to think.

'Why do I have to love HIM! Hes asymmetrical in everyway…. At the court I cant believe I feel on him… it felt nice … UGH! I cant get him out of my head!'

At that moment Liz had picked the lock and her and Patty came into the bathroom and pulled open the shower curtain.

"HAHA your naked!" Patty yelled in amusement at Kids current state of nudity.

"PATTY LIZ GET OUT OF MY SHOWER NOW!"Kid yelled at the intruding females.

"Not until you tell us whats been bothering you and why you left the court so early" Liz stated.

"ILL TELL YOU IF YOU LET ME SHOWER IN PEACE!"

"Fine but you better tell us after your shower"

"HES STILL NAKED!"

After Liz dragged Patty out of Kids bathroom and down the stairs and waited half an hour for Kid to finish his shower Patty had finally stopped laughing about kid being naked he came downstairs and sat down ready to spill his secret to the sisters if they asked, because after all her did tell them if they let him shower in peace hed tell them and a reaper keeps his word.

"So tell us" Loz said and Patty nodded.

"Ok then I did promise you"

"Now tell us"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"YES NOW STOP STALLING!" Patty cut in making Kid leap about 5 feet in the air.

"O-ok well I um u see iminlovewithsoul" Kid sad rather quickly and quietly.

"What we couldn't understand u say it again louder and slower this time" Liz said figuring by the way he was acting it was embarising and personal like a crush.

"Im in love with Soul" he said again louder and slower this time.

"AWWWWWW KID HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Patty teased as she started to hop around feeling of acomplisment washing over her as she had gotten Kid to tell her his secret.

"So that's why you lest the game after you feel on Soul … Kid being gay is perfectly normal, we don't care if your gay, straight or transsexual your still our friend and meister" said Liz feeling happy her meister was gay now she could play match-maker with him and Soul.

"I have to make a call be right back" Liz stated putting her plan into action the first thing she needed to do was call Maka to help with her little plan.

"_Hello"_

"_He_y _Maka its Liz I need your help on something"_

"_Im not doing your homework Liz"_

"_Its not that see Kid likes Soul and I was thinking we could play match maker with him and Soul"_

"_To late Souls gunna give him a letter asking him out im glad I finally got proof that Kid likes Soul back"_

"_Hehe cant wait to see how it plays out I just wished I could've helped set them up"_

"_Ok the gotta go suppers done Liz"_

"_Ok Maka talk to you soon keep me updated on Soul"_

"_Ok as long as you keep me updated with Kid bye."_

"_Bye"_

_*click*_

_A.N: Did I end it to soon? And im thinking of doing a Stein x Spirit lemon next chapter tell me if I should please review if you do you'll get homemade cookies. I also take requests if you have one let me know. Who will my muses be next time? Wait and see._


	3. AN I hate myself so much

OMG I HATE MYSELF! I cant write any of the story new for at least another week im so sorry I wanna cry last week I has to take and receive tests and more tests this week but that's only a lil bit but the cops took a close member of my family so I have to deal with that but I figured Id let u guys know plz don't hate me I wanna write but I have no time I barley had time to write this.


	4. Setting up for the dance

Hiiiiii everyone im back I finally found sometime when im not at the police station being interviewed about my relative or tests I had no clue about to study 1 night for

Soul: Tests are so uncool

Stein: I agree

Disclaimer please then I can get to your lemon! P.S I don't like doing the disclaimer all the time so this is the last chapter ill do it in

Stein: She don't own Soul Eater

Man my moms gunna kill me im suppose to be writing an essay for my teacher or reading my book (mainly the essay) when she finds out ive been typing for so long but no essay to show for it im gun die! lol

Stein and Soul: Idiot .

Oh and btw I finally got my damn com back from the asshats(cops) they took mah lappytop to make sure it wasn't "contaminated" cuz my family member was on it … I had this chappy wrote but had to delete it so they wouldn't find it …. Damn fuzz 

Oh! And the poll I had for yuri was no help so I asked my friend and im gunna use the parings she loves which are MakaXBlair and LizXPatty. And ill be making my chapters longer and adding more into them so im gunna be adding linebreaks after this chapter which will be three xs like this - xxx cuz lines wont work.

On to the story!

Spirit finished hanging the banner on the wall he sighed he had no idea why he a death scythe and Stein the best meister the academy had were preparing for a stupid dance.

"This is so stupid" He said to himself as he walked to get more banners.

He was thinking about Maka and how she was maturing and had Steins eyes but less crazy when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a hug and something wet ran along his ear. He was blushing like crazy when he decided to speak.

"S-Stein no we have to prepare for the dance no matter how stupid it is that we have to do it. Lord Death made it clear that we had to have this room prepared for the dance!" Spirit managed to squeak out.

Stein started to nibble on his ear " And it shall be ready but I think its time for a break don't you?" He practically purred into Spirits ear making him shiver in pleasure. He proceeded to drag them into a closet and pushed spirit inside and locked the door. 

Spirit had landed ass in a bucket and was trying to pull the bucket off his ass (A.N: talk about cock block to the max). The bucket wouldn't budge no matter how much Spirit tried.

"I-It wont come off!" tug "no matter how hard" yank "I pull!" pull.

"Here let me try something" Stein offered pulling a scapel out of nowhere scaring Spirit cuz he thought stein was going too cut him but instead of pain he felt the tension on his ass gone (A.N: pervs ;P) and turned around noticing the bucket was in pieces on the floor and the scapel once again disappeared.

Stein then flipped Spirit on his back and moved in-between his legs and kissed him (A.N: Oh My Jashin no way jkjk) licking his lips for entrance, Spirit open his mouth almost immediately letting Steins tongue inside. Their tongues wrestled for a bit before Stein dominated the kiss exploring the familiar cavern. 

Stein broke the kiss and pulled off both Spirts shirts at one leaving his torso naked for all to see. Stein then proceeded to kiss and lick down his chest nibbling at certain spots he knew would drive Spirit crazy. He reached the top of Spirits pants and unbuttoned them with his teeth, taking the zipper and dragging it down with his teeth.

Stein pulled the pants off the rest of the way with his hands, kissing Spirit as he pulled off his boxers as well.

"Stop!" Spirit commanded and Stein did as he was told but gave spirit a questioning glance.

"You are WAY to overdressed and here I am naked" Spirit said and Stein chuckled as he pulled of his coat then shirt, and finally his pants, he wasn't wearing boxers as usual.

"There now were both naked" Stein chuckled as he got a bottle of lube outta nowhere leaving Spirit (A.N and us) to wonder where he got it from.

He slicked up 3 fingers and took his position between Spirits legs again, circling a finger around Spirits entrance. He kissed him as he pushed the first finger in, giving him time to get use to it, then added a second pushing them in and out. He decided to stop teasing Spirit and sought out the one spot he knew by heart and pushed into Spirits prostate, making him bite his lip to keep from crying out and getting both of them caught.

He added the third and final finger and thrust into his protest a few times before removing his fingers making Spirit whimper at the loss - making him in turn smirk- and replaced his fingers with his member, pushing in slowly as in not to hurt Spirit, stopping once he was fully sheathed to give Spirit tome to adjust.

When Spirit pushed back onto Stein as a signal to move, he started thrusting slowly at first then gradually sped up, Spirit pushing back matching Steins thrusts both of them reaching completion. Stein sensing his partners closeness reached between them and grabbed Spirits cock and pumped it in time with their thrusts.

"S-stein im-im gunna c-cum!" was all Sprit could get out before he exploded onto their chests. Stein came with a grunt a few thrusts later.

A few minutes passed as the pair caught their breath and Stein pulled out of his smaller partner. He got up and got dressed who was soon followed by Spirit.

"Now come on we got more work to do" Spirit said as he left the closet.

"Yeah sure whatever" Stein said with a smirk as he followed Spirit out of the small enclosure.

A.N DAMN! That was a bitch to re-write … plz comment and tell me if it was good or what was wrong with it … I have no heart or soul so flames wont bug me. Ill give u cookies if you review.


	5. Day before the dance

Hello as an apology for being absent so many months im gunna write a new chap today. I hope you forgive me! I also got these nice reviews as well as one reviewer who gave me cookies so it made me feel better.

Maka: umm yeah whatever no one cares they just want the story

So mean to me Maka-chan

Black*Star: YAHOO! A new chapter for all of you from the author! We hop you enjoy! The next chapter will be the dance!

Oh and before we begin yuri will be starting in this chapter not hardcore pwp but fluff.

And for readers Black*Star will not be with a canon character but an oc named Fiasco. You may let your minds wander if you wish as to what he looks like and if you don't I will give you a description of him.(also Black*Star is uke)

Yeah so LETS GO TO THE STORY!

Xxx

Soul was a mess, it was the day before the dance and his nerves were catching up to him. He was worried about what he was gunna wear –which in his opinion was so uncool- , if Kid was gunna show up … what that bang from the kitchen was.

Wait a minute….Bang from the kitchen?

Soul went down stairs to investigate and what he found almost made him pass out from shock.

On the floor where they had obviously fallen and made the noise that drew Soul down from upstairs was Blair on top of Maka kissing her.

They broke their kiss to look at Soul who looked white as a ghost… He didn't know Blair liked women … HELL FORGET HER HE DIDN'T KNOW MAKA LIKE WOMEN!

"What?" Blair questioned

"You're not the only one in the house allowed to be gay" Maka said looking up at Soul. "We've been together for 2 months I thought you would have noticed, everyone else dod or were you to busy looking at Kids ass?"

"Wow this is a bit surprising" Soul said color returning to his face.

"The fact im with a woman?" Maka questioned.

"No the fact you found someone to put up with your attitude tiny tits." Soul remarked which in the following minutes had received him a Maka chop and a pu-pumpkin canon.

Xxx

Kid was almost freaking out, he had looked through all his cloths and couldn't find anything right to wear to the dance. He planed to meet the person who had written the note but that's not why he wanted to look good … He wanted to look good because he knew Soul would be attending the dance and wanted to impress Soul.

"If I cant look good I may as well not go at all! I need to impress him and I cant if I look the same as I always do!" Kid freaked.

It was then that the Thompson sisters decided to walk into the room. They immediately saw Kid looking like someone had mentioned the 3 white stripes on his head.

"Hey Kid what's the matter?" Liz asked nicely patting kid on the back.

"I have nothing to wear for the dance tomorrow!" Kid said still not lifting his head.

"You know what this means Patty?" Liz said smirking.

"Sure do sis!" Patty said enthusiastically smiling very bigly (A.N. WTF is that even a word!).

"TIME TO TAKE KID SHOPPING!" The two sister said in unison and dragged Kid by his arms out the door.

Xxx

Black*Star wasn't worried about the dance at all, he had a date and knew what he would be wearing. Although what he would be wearing isn't exactly what one would usually wear … He would be wearing his usually outfit, he says it was so just in case any trouble happened he would be ready.

He sighed and leaned further into the couch and though of tomorrow. He would go to the dance hang with his friends, dance with his boyfriend , and If he was lucky after the dance he would get l-…His thoughts were cut off there as Tsubaki came in with supper.

A.N So tell me what you think please this is an apology chapter for being absent for so long and I hope you like the new format.


	6. Dance!

Hello all my loyal fans *shot*, sooo yeah I got a few reviews which made me happy! I'd like to give cookies to all of you who reviewed.

Fiasco: hello, forgetting someone?

Oh yeah! Today one of my muses will be Blair!

Blair: nya

Fiasco:*smacks me upside the head* NOT HER! ME!

Oh yeah! Fiasco here will be with us from now on, he will be 1 of my 2 muses.

Fiasco: yeah I hope you don't mind

Blair: umm are you two forgetting the story?

Me+Fiasco: SHIT!

Oh well lets get the story started but first I need to say i need a beta... Ok that done and said ONWARD!

Xxx

Black*Star was twitching in his seat, Fiasco would be here soon and Black*Star couldn't wait to see him.

When there was a knock at the door, Black*Star almost broke the door when he ran to answer it.

"Hello" He said when he opened the door, smiling embarrassedly.

"Hey... you and Tsubaki ready?" Fiasco asked kissing Black*Stars forehead.

"She decided to go with Liz and Patty and leave us alone" Black*Star said blushing slightly.

"Well that makes it more of a date that way" Fiasco said leading Black*Star to the dance a possessive hand around his waist.

Xxx

Soul had arrived at the basketball court not long ago, and decided he'd wait an hour and, if Kid didn't show up he'd leave.

Soul was dressed in a formal button up pin stripe long sleeve shirt, black dress pant and no head band in his hair with a pair of simple dress shoes. He never had dressed this formal for a dance before but he wanted to impress Kid...Whether he showed up at the courtyard or not.

2:34 seconds later Kid came around the corner and froze seeing Soul standing in the corner... He jogged up to Soul hopping this wasn't a joke. Kid was dressed in a black skin tight gothic shirt with a big (symmetrical) skull with vines wrapped around it, he also had on a pair of black skinny jeans with chains on the sides of them with black combat boots, his eyes had a layer of black eyeliner lining them. To put it blantly he looked damn sexy.

"Hey Soul" Kid said looking him over... He looked very hot to Kid who blushed slightly.

"You came Kid! I thought you may not come!" Soul said not noticing the trail of blood coming out his nose. Kid smiled and blushed a little bit more and took out a tissue and wiped Souls nose with it.

"Well I only came to see who it was and if it wasn't the person I hoped it was then I would let them down..." Kid trailed off making Soul nervous... "But I guess since it is him I don't have to" Kid finished smiling up at Soul who smiled back and leaned in and kissed Kid lightly. It didn't take Kid long to reply kissing Soul back, but the Soul moved away, taking a step back and intertwined his fingers with Kids and lead him into the dance.

Xxx

As Soul and Kid walked past other people in the dance quite a few people stopped and stared and wolf whistled at Kid, while Soul glared and growled at them.

They saw Black*Star and Fiasco but didn't approach them because they were dry-hummping each other and mouth raping.

-2 hours of dancing and meaningless chat adn the dance was over everyone had had a blast and left for home-

A.N. Heyyy so i hope you like this chapter i worked hard on it and i actually thought this was posted a month ago but it wasn't ... i like had a cow... but here it is now so plz r+r! =^.^=


	7. Should I re-do Courtyard?

Okay all my loves. I know I have abandoned you but unlike others I have returned! And with a vengeance! I hope you still like me and Im thinking of redoing Courtyard, I have a better writing style now and I use more detail and I will use more realistic goals. Like Im taking out my oc my friend left a long time ago and i dont like ocs being paired with characters. The pairings in the story would be Soul and Kid as obvious Stein and Spirit and Blair and Maka. I could add another if you wish for me to, unlike a few years ago im not trying to hook everyone up that was just silly. Please tell me if you want me to re-do the story and continue on with it.


End file.
